Timeless - Mystery of Truth
by jiyamarri
Summary: Bianca Chang wakes up in a strange room. She has no idea how she got there, or who her supposed attackers were. Her suspicions grow greater of Rittenhouse, but are they true? Warning, kidnapping, hurt, angst, but love :)
1. Taken

**Hey Guys! Liza here, with the first chapter of my new story! Please don't forget to review, and I hope you like it. Now, enjoy!**

Lights. Bright, bright lights. Bianca sat up suddenly.

"Good. You're awake." The voice was from a young female. "I'm Emma." Her hair was as red as carrots. Bianca's head was spinning.

"Where... where am I?" She stuttered.

"Safe," Emma Said. "We rescued you from people who wanted to hurt you."

"Why did they want to do that?" Bianca Said.

"They want information that you have. On us."

"I don't know anything about you," Bianca Said.

"I know. They were mistaken. There's another Bianca Chang out there their looking for. Thankfully, she's protected by us too."

"Who are you?" Bianca Said.

"We call ourselves Rittenhouse. We try to fix mistakes in the world." At this point Bianca was so woozy all she wanted to do was to sleep.

"Can I sleep?" She said.

"Of course. Well give you some drugs to do that. Is that ok?" Emma Said.

"Of course," she said. Emma handed her a small blue pill and a glass of water. She swallowed, and immediately felt woozy. After a couple minutes she was out cold.

"Yeah, she doesn't remember. She's ours now."

Bianca shifted in bed. She got up, and went to the door. She jiggled the knob. Locked.

"Hey Emma?" She said. A few minutes later she felt the knob turn under her grasp, and the door opened.

"Hey," a young woman said. She had strawberry blonde hair and dark brown eyes. "I'm Jessica, Emma's... assistant. I'm sorry the door locked, someone must have accidentally flipped the lock."

"It's ok, just scared me for a second."

"Do you want to eat?" Jessica Said.

"Yes, then can I go?" She said.

"I'm afraid they are still looking for you. You might not be able to leave for a while. I honestly don't know."

"So what exactly happens here?" Bianca Said.

"You'd think I was crazy if I told you," she said.

"Go ahead," Bianca Said.

"We have a time machine," Jessica Said.

"Ok, yeah right."

"No, for real. We're trying to stop these people from going back in time and changing everything."

"But why did they want me?" Bianca Said.

"Maybe because you're HS?"

"HS?" Bianca Said.

"Homeland security," Jessica Said. "But if you go on any of these missions, they have to be terminated. Whenever you can. Just... don't kill Wyatt."

"Who's Wyatt?" Bianca Said.

"My husband. He betrayed me, but I don't want him dead." She said.

"Ok. Do you want like a leg shot or...?" Bianca Said.

"Sure," Jessica Said. "Just... I honestly hope that it never comes to it."

"I know." Bianca stopped at the large white machine. "I still haven't really excepted this, but is that the time machine?"

"Yeah," Jessica Said. "Wait till you see it in action."

"Bet it's pretty... interesting."

"Oh, wait till you travel in it." Bianca stared at the machine. She cocked her head to the side and stared at the machine.

"Why don't you tell the government about this?" She said.

"Oh, they would never believe us." Jessica said.

"Jessica!" A voice said.

"Got to go. See you later?" She said.

"Sure," Bianca Said. She stared at the time machine.

"Why no government?" She said. Something wasn't right. "It's probably nothing," she said. "Nothing at all."


	2. Saved by the Enemy

**Hey Guys! Hope you like the story, and don't forget to review!**

Bianca twitched her head. The alarms were blaring. Damn alarms. She had been here for a month and they go off every week. The thing is the Mothership seems to jump before the alarms went off. This was the latest in a list of strange occurrences. Really only those though. Emma kept pressing the fact that she should go on a mission. She was their only government agent. Bianca sighed and pulled out a handgun and a few clips of ammo. "Come on," Emma Said.

"I'm going," Bianca Said. She hopped into the Mothership. Emma turned the controls, and the pair spun back in time.

The Mothership landed in 1918. Race riots. Emma gave her one simple mission. Kill the enemies. And if it meant Bianca could go home, she would.

Bianca snapped in a new clip of ammo, and shoved the gun in her waist band. Emma Said they would be tailing her, and to stay close. Bianca shifted her pose in the doorway.

"Shhh! Emma'll hear us." They were walking down the alley. Bianca took out her gun and wheeled it around them.

A man with sandy blonde hair whipped out his handgun too.

"Who are you!" She said. "And which one is Wyatt."

"Ok, I'm going to guess you're Rittenhouse... I'm Wyatt." He said.

"Jessica..." his face grew angry.

"She asked me to spare your life." His face went slack and then hardened again.

"If you kill all of us, kill me too." Bianca frowned.

"Why are you so loyal when you try to destroy the country thought time?" She said.

"Wh... What?" A brunette said.

"Seriously! You kidnapped me for God's sake. Yeah, Bianca Chang? I'm Homeland Security, and Rittenhouse rescued me. Your really going to ignore that?"

"Oh my god. Bianca Chang? You work with Denise Christopher?" The brunette said. "You went missing about a month ago. Nobody knew where you went, and Denise was beside herself. And I swear on my life, we didn't do any of that. I swear on my life."

"Um, were following Rittenhouse through time. They're the ones who are changing things." This came fromthe black mad who stood with them. Bianca's head spun. Their story fit with everything she had seen, but Emma told her how they would try to lie Ian's trick her.

"Ok. Ok. I believe you." She said. She put her hands up, and stuck her him in her belt.

"Wow, um that was quick." The brunette said. "I'm Lucy, and this is Rufus." She pointed to the black man. He waved. "Ok, wait here Bianca. We have to go stop Emma. But if she sees you, she'll know that you know the truth, so can you wait here?"

"Of course," she said. "I'll be here." Bianca waited. And waited. Finally, the team showed up.

"I... I need to go with you. Please, take me to Denise." Lucy nodded.

"We're going to have to leave you here while we travel back and then come pick you up." Bianca smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be here," she said. They led her to their machine.

"That one's been through a lot," Bianca said. Lucy laughed, and said,

"Oh yeah. You guys stole our good one." Bianca watched them get in. The Lifeboat popped out of 1918.

TIME TEAM POV

Lucy scrambled our of the Lifeboat. That had already agreed to leave her in the present when going to get Bianca. Wyatt nodded at her, and the circular door sealed. The Lifeboat whirred back to 1918.

"What the hell was that?" Said Denise.

"They had to go back for something. Trust me, we figured it all out. Sure enough, the Lifeboat came right back. The door popped open. Wyatt and Rufus clambered our.

"What did you go back for? What was so important-" Bianca stepped out of the Lifeboat. "Bianca?" She said. Bianca ran into her arms.

"Oh my god, you have no idea what hell I've been through." Denise stepped back and held her at arms length.

"Tell me," she said.

"You guys can sit down and stops pretending to not listen," she said to the team. They smiled and plopped down in the couch next to Bianca.

"I woke up about a month ago in a hospital bed in the Rittenhouse HQ. Emma came and told me that you guys were trying to destroy America in the crib and that you had tried to kidnap me, and they saved me. Jessica came up to me and told me that I had to kill you on site. But she asked to not take the kill shit on Wyatt. Her husband. They trained me, usual cult gun lessons. Then they sent me to 1918. I found Lucy, Wyatt and Rufus but don't shoot them on site. I just couldn't. I gave them time to present their case, and they told me everything. Most of it fit with little things I had picked up on, so I believed them. They took me back here. To you," she looked at Christopher.

"Bianca's my assistant," Denise said. "We got pretty close."

"Thank you," Bianca Said. "I never wouldn't have gotten out of there if it wasn't for you." She smiled. They all did. Thank god she was alright.


End file.
